


Cupcake War

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, Food, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean is tired of losing the neighborhood bake-off to the nerdy guy next door.It's not just cupcakes. It’s war.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Cupcake War

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt over on tumblr. Come say hi! [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com)

It’s just cupcakes. Some eggs and flour. Dash of milk. Lots of sugar.

Except it's not just cupcakes. It’s _war_.

Dean is so, so tired of losing the neighborhood bake-off to the nerdy guy next door. The one with the too-blue eyes who frequently saunters into Dean’s nighttime (and daytime) fantasies wearing nothing but an apron with bees for pockets. An apron hot neighbor Castiel actually owns, he wore it to the bake-off last year. Dean hates that apron. Just like he hates Castiel.

But this year will be different. Dean’s been practicing for months, looking up recipes online, testing them on Sam. He’s close - _really_ close - to baking perfection.

Today he’s elbow deep in batter for classic vanilla. He’s already whipped up some rainbow icing for on top; it’s in the fridge. He’s about to pour the batter into the cupcake tray when the doorbell rings.

Dean lowers the bowl back to the counter, cleans off his hands on a towel, and heads for the door. He throws it open.

Castiel stands there in a dirty old overcoat, button-up shirt, and a tie. The tie’s lopsided, just like the smile on his face. He has a cupcake container under one arm. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean narrows his eyes. “Evening, Cas.”

“I was wondering…” Castiel offers him a wobbly smile. His gaze drops. “Maybe you’d like to…” He clears his throat. “I brought these cupcakes, and I thought maybe you would like to share?”

“Share?”

“With me. It’s, um, a beautiful evening. We could sit on the porch and… Why are you looking at me like that?”

Dean juts a finger at him. “I know what this is.”

“You do?”

“I sure do. And it’s not going to work on me.”

Castiel’s smile slips. “It isn’t?”

Dean starts to feel bad, seeing Cas frown, but _no_. Castiel is the one who should feel bad, coming here just to spy.

Cas clutches the cupcake container against his chest. “I apologize. I knew Sam was mistaken.”

 _Sam!_ The betrayal runs deep.

Cas continues, “You’d never be into a guy like me.”

“That’s right! I…” Wait. “What…?”

Cas starts to turn, and no. Oh, no. No, no. Dean grabs his arm.

“Cas?” Dean swallows hard. “Are you trying to scope out my cupcake recipe?”

Cas tilts his head, just slightly, to one side. “Dean.” He’s looking at Dean like he’s a puzzle missing a few pieces. “I am asking you on a date.” He says it like it’s so simple. Maybe it is.

“Oh.” Dean crosses his arms. He re-evaluates. He thinks about Cas in that apron again, with bees for pockets. Maybe that wasn’t the rage fantasy he suspected. Maybe it was just hot. “Okay.”

Cas smiles, wider than before. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you at the bake-off.”

“Of course, Dean.”

Cas’s cupcakes are delicious. They taste even better from Cas’s tongue.

Dean loses the bake-off, but he keeps trying. “One day I’ll get you,” he says, arms around Cas, face in the crook of Cas’s neck.

“Dean. You’ve had me from the start.”


End file.
